The New Trouble Makers
by innocent as far as you know
Summary: Featuring Sharkboy, Lavagirl, and an Oc. They all go to Sky High and there are some romance issues. Lashoc. Warrenoc. Sharkboyoc.
1. Chapter 1

Okay: Riley(My OC), Lava Girl, and Shark-Boy are friends. Riley's power is that she can shape shift into a fox Shark Boy, Lava Girl, and Riley are going to Sky High the same year as Wills freshmen year. What will happen next?

-.:o0O0o:.-

Beeeeeeeeeep...beeeeeeeeeeeeeep...beeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...beeeeeeeeeee-

SMACK!

"Food... Caffeine..." Grumbled the girl near the bed. Yeah-_near_ the bed, she wasn't actually _on_ the bed. Nobody was_ on_ the bed, and the only person in the room was on the floor.

The girl had fallen there during the night, woken up, and not cared enough to get back into bed. The mother of the girl stood in the doorway, telling the girl to get her butt out of bed.

"Five...more...minutes", the girl moaned. The girls father came into the room with a glass of water in his hand and coughed loudly. As soon as the girl saw the glass she was up and out of the room, not wanting to risk having it dumped on her.

Into the shower I go, the girl thought. What was I dreaming about? Birds, definitely birds. No, a castle... a castle that was in my garage. Where does my sub conscious get these things? That should be an experiment. Where does your brain get the things you dream about?

Wash, rinse, repeat.

Opera, I bet that's what I got it from. Confusing stuff, that.

Condition.

I thought abut questions people might ask me, today being my first day of school and all, and all the answers I would not give. What if someone asked me who I was?

Who am I really, anyway? I am Riley Anna Behm. I am the daughter of a hero, my father, Handstand, and side kick, my mother, Gello. Not exactly the most glamorous names, but they are pretty fitting... My father can grow extra limbs and my mother can have the consistency of a piece of jello.

Well, thats enough philosophy in the shower for one day, I thought as I wrapped the towel around myself, moving to the mirror.

I have naturally reddish hair and, standing at five foot two on a good day, I do not make a particularly intimidating figure. I don't know how it works in other households, but in mine, its actually frowned upon to use your powers where the neighbors might see you. My powers could be used in an odd variety and I didn't really see the harm in utilizing them to make myself a little more presentable for my first day of school for super heroes...


	2. Chapter 2

After about half an hour standing in front of the mirror with my make up and running from the bathroom to my bedroom for clothing, I felt confidant on my appearance.

Somewhere from the depths of my gene pool, I had managed to end up with some pretty weird powers. I was apparently partially of the shape-changing class of supers, though grandmama had hinted at there possibly being something more to my powers, but who listens to the ramblings of old women, anyway? I could shift fully or partially into a fox of some sort, I'm not really sure of the species, since no matter how much I research, I can't find my likeness in any book or on any website.

When I change, I turn into a larger than average fox, actually about the size of a large dog, which in itself is unusual. My coloring is also all wonky, since I was a red fox with black paws and black fur on the tips of my ears and tails. Oh, yeah. The tails. The only foxes I could find with multiple tails was some anime drawings of what, according to the internet, is a Kitsune, whatever that means...

My powers allow me my human form, my fox form (complete with its weird coloring and two tails), and some hybrid forms. When I say hybrid, I mean that I can have some of my foxy traits manafest on my human body, like having ears and a tail while still being otherwise human or being what the internet calls a 'furry' where I look sorta like a human that is covered in fur with a foxes ears, tail, eyes, and sometimes muzzle.

I felt pretty confidant in my outfit, dressed in my converse, my skinny jeans(with low-slung hips in case my tails decided to make an appearance), my top(styled after a corset), and my beanie had that I crocheted myself, complete with slits for my ears to poke out if I so desire...

The only foxy trait that I had pulled forth were my eyes, allowing them to reflect the light and have that little hint of danger that predators eyes usually have...

I glanced at my watch, then gasped as I realized that I was almost late getting out the door. I stumbled downstairs, grabbed my backpack, an entire box of granola bars, and the glass of orange juice that was waiting for me on the counter.

"Bye, mum, love ya! Bye da, love ya!" I shouted as I ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The bus stop was actually on my driveway, since I am just that lucky, and I almost ran into my two neighbors, one from either side of me.

We had always known we would be supers, or at least we had hoped. Lizzy had a mum that was a super and Joshes da was a super, and we had made a pact that, if any of us didn't end up with powers, we would support that member of our trio and possibly go hunting for a vat of toxic waste. Our parents attempted to put a stop to that plan, but I think we all knew it was never going to work.

Luckily, all three of us had come into our powers, and Lizzy and Josh were so excited that they had already made up their names.

"Sup, Sharky," I said to Josh. "Wazzup, LavLav," I said to Lizzy. They had chosen SharkBoy and LavaGirl as their names and I didn't really have the heart to tell them that they might regret those names when they grew out of the 'boy' and 'girl' stages of their lives.

"Nothin much, Riley," said Sharky, giving me a quick hug.

"Liking the eyes," said Lav, reaching to brush an abnormally warm hand over my temple.

It was then that the bus pulled up, opening to reveal a large man in an unflattering uniform shirt.

"Ron Wilson," he said as he opened the doors. "Bus driver." He stated, as if his position wasn't obvious by the fact that he was on a bus... In the drivers seat... And appeared to have been driving the vehicle...

He pulled out a clipboard with names and addresses on it.

"221 East Juniper Drive," he mumbled to himself, apparently having a roster of who was supposed to be at what bus stop. "Elizabeth Warner, Riley Behm, and Joshua Monroe?" He stated, looking down at the three of us questioningly. We nodded in agreement and he let us board.

The bus was pretty full, and we must have been one of the last stops, since the only open seats were two in the back, one in front of the other. I sat in the back of the two seats, and Sharky and Lav got in the front one, waiting for 'Ron Wilson: Bus Driver' to turn and face the front and start driving before turning around and looking over the back of their seat at me.

"So, whats gonna happen once we get there?" Sharky asked.

"Oh, honestly, didn't you read the newsletter?" Said Lav a little snippily.

"No..." Said Sharky, and I'm pretty sure I wasn't imagining the little hints of fear and guilt. The eyes of a predator remember?

Seeing that Lav was about to go on a rant, I mentioned that I had tried to read it, but it didn't make much sense to me, and that maybe she could explain it. Appealing to Lav's better nature usually gets things done, though Sharky might be of the opinion that she doesn't have a better nature.

So caught up in listening to Lav tell us what was going to happen when we got to the school, we didn't notice as the bus stopped at the next bus stop, allowing the next student to get on board. At least, we didn't notice until the entire bus went silent.

Lav was still talking, so I reached one finger up to her lips in the 'shush' motion as I looked up.

There was a guy standing in the isle. Well, I say standing, but if I'm being honest, he was kind of looming over me.

"Can I help you?" I asked in my sweetest most innocent voice. This was the voice that allowed me to sell more girl scout cookies than my entire troop combined, never mind their lack of motivation.

The guy was hot, in more ways than one, since I could feel the heat from here and he was definitely easy on the eyes.

"Get up," He said in a low voice that may or may not have sent shivers down my spine.

"Why?" I asked, this time with genuine confusion.

"You are in my seat." He stated, enunciating each word. The entire bus seemed to be watching. There were two kids in the seat behind me, one with floppy hair and a red white and blue shirt and the other with neon clothing and nearly white hair to match. One of them, the neon one, reached over the back of my seat and tapped my shoulder.

"Pppssttt," he hissed, trying to get my attention.

"What do you want," I hissed back, turning a little in my seat.

"Thats Warren Peace," he said, glancing up at the guy and jumping when he realized he was being glared at.

"Oh, thats nice," I said, a little sarcastically. "He has a name, I wasn't sure." I turned back around, ignoring the whimper of "She's dead" from behind me.

"Well," I said, addressing Warren. "Thats just too bad, because I was here first and there just aren't enough seats on this bus, so it looks like you're going to have to share."

He glared at me and then hissed, "I Will _BURN _YOU!" What started out as a hiss turned into a yell with every word. And his armes were suddenly engulfed with fire. I leaned back from the blaze.

"Well, thats nice," I said, trying to pretend I wasn't frightened at all. "But not now, its the first day of school. Maybe during gym." I turned back facing front before thinking better of it. I turned to see Warren standing there, looking a little shocked, and the fire on his arms had gone out, leaving only a couple flames licking at his fingertips.

I licked my fingers and, in a move so bold that I'm quite sure I gasped along with the rest of the bus, I reached out and put out the flames on his fingers before grasping them and tugging him into the seat beside me. I turned forward and realized we weren't moving.

"Ron Wilson: Bus Driver," I called out. He turned. "Forward, HO!" I shouted, raising one hand into the air to point forward. He numbly turned around and began to drive, and we were, once again, on our way to Sky High.


End file.
